everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Marise Schicksal is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. So far, she has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in Bearskin. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, except for one thing, her dear little girlfriend crush bringer of tears to this devil friend Cop . She is known as Desi by her friends. (Only her friends...) Character 'Personality' Smart and cunning, a trickster, a plotter, manipulative are all adjectives that would describe her. Bold and brash, opinions are spoken here. Spunky, she makes for a comic relief quite well. Sarcastic and always sassy, she doesn't believe she's ever wrong. Rarely seen lazing around, she will work for her ideas or die. A smart-ass little demon, she will. Make. You. Pay. for her muffins Oh and don't forget she also has a softer side, one that can be brought out by the presence of a certain monotone wind-up doll. Wrapping up, Desi is one quirky demon who knows it and will definitely kill you if you make fun of that. Desi has a fiery spirit. She is not afraid to try anything. She is brash and bold, and more of a leader than a follower. Her fiery spirit plays a big role in her life. Her fashion choices are all rock 'n roll/punk, she has an attitude that resembles much of a stereotypical "dungeon detentioner", and she prefers to go big and bold, rather than go home. Her fiery spirit also means that she is sometimes really un-sympathetic and un-understanding. But, eh. What does that matter to her? She threatens her enemies on a daily basis. This makes other people view Desi as a violent hooligan. Which she, honestly, pretty much is. Another big part in her personality is her ability of sass and sarcasm. She somehow thinks it's funny to watch other people's hopes, dreams, and future apsirations crumble to nothingness. While it's what many people hate about her,(key word being many) it's what her friends love about her. It's also her humorous side, her being slightly darker than others and having a ... weird sense of humor. Sass and sarcasm also lead to her being quite a comic relief, which is ironic since she's also a bringer of bad news. Desdemona is not a horrible person at all! YEAH RIGHT, SYKKKKKKKE! She's terrible and you need to know that! She also has extreme perseverance. Once she gets started on one of her plans, she will do anything to finish it. Whether this might take a week or a year, she will finish what she wants. Of course, this rule has exceptions for certain things... such as homework. The curious thing about her is that she doesn't do ANY of her homework or classwork, which leads her professors to think she's not learning anything, and then she aces a test. This is probably to psych out her teachers. Oh it's working, it's working very well. For example, one time she was in the middle of a plan that was supposed to let her brew school-illegal Test-Taker Potions that will implant information into brains. This was mainly for her friends. She gathered enough herbs and the last ingredient was fairy-dust rhubarb, found only in the Enchanted Forest at night. Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest is restricted from students from dusk to dawn, Headmaster Grimm enforced that rule. Desi would've gone anyway, but the headmaster planted Night Briars around the school. So, the dangerous plan turned even more dangerous and elaborate. She stole Daring's sword, hacked into the school's security system video, programmed her MirrorPad with a hologram of herself, and sucessfully got into the forest, with a few hacks to the briars. Yes, she's'' that'' desperate. She is also quite interested in weapons, and is particularly fond of throwing-axes. In fact, she has a wall in her bedroom dedicated to hanging up swords and axes, and other stuff like that. The wall is a secret wall that flips over to reveal a bookshelf and a few pictures. Her handy roomate Coppola built it for her. She usually carries around muffins in her pockets, several lethal poisons, and the occasional police-grade bottle of pepper spray. You may describe her as psychopathic. You are right. She's not actually, just a really quirky demon with too much attitude. 'Appearance' Desdemona is slightly shorter than average. She is around, say, 5' 4''.'' Her skin is pale, with almost a skeleton-like look to it. Towards the end of her limbs, it darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black/smoke on her fingertips. This gives her a pretty creepy look, like a blood-stained, charred, skeleton. Her hair is short and messy. It is a bright red with large, jagged streaks of black and smaller streaks of a darker red. Her ears grows into ebony devil horns and it grows pointed towards each other. They poke out of the spiky mess she calls hair. Her eyes are a beautiful cool aqua color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. Her hair actually was black, but her demon spirit has red hair so, half' n half. Her skin too changed, before it was just pale, but now, well, you know. The only thing from her old life that remains are her eyes. In her full-blown, rare, demonic form, her entire body is on fire, mostly white-hot fire, with some red and orange, and tinges of blue and green. Her eyes are completely aqua, and her horns are pitch black. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm101.html How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? The Devil(AKA Mr. Schicksal) had collected so many souls afterward that he didn't notice that one of the souls brought two small babies, as spirits. A group of souls raised Desdemona and her brother, Damien until she was 5 in afterlife years, which then the devil found out about them. Then, the devil decided he would raise them as his own to be the next devil. Desdemona(Not Damien for reasons) grew up to be the perfect child for her daddy, except that she is actually a very nice person! The lessons taught to her in 5 short years was enough to turn her into a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, except she controls which side of her she wants. Once the fully demonized spirit siblings were put back into their bodies, they were warped into half-human, half-demon. Unfortunately, they can still have a full-blown demon side, which comes out rarely. Most people assume she is the daughter, and no one knows that she is really adopted. Well, except her siblings. From this classified information, one can figure out that Desdemona is NOT the real daughter of the Devil. If anyone finds out, even the headmaster, she will a) personally destroy them or b) swear them to secrecy. She is currently pondering the decisions. Why, you may ask, is this such a big deal for Desi? Desi has no idea what else she can do, and despite the fact that she says it's because she wants to be evil, it's actually because she wants to be somebody, not a nobody. Relationships 'Family' The group of souls that raised her were her real family. All she could figure out about them is that they had black hair and aqua eyes,basically, a lot of people. Knowing that this is Desi doing the research, you can tell, her family must've covered up their tracks well. Since Desi and Dami died at birth, they were able to reanimate their bodies, and place their spirits into their bodies. Her adopted dad, the Devil, is well, not the best father ever. Family bonding time with him was riding around the world creating devious deals that if the person couldn't complete, they would die. But still, he is nice to his children, adopted or not. Desi would pick him over any "normal" dad. Her brother Damien Constantine is jusat as clever as she is, but he doesn't pretend to be bad. In fact, he can't be bad. No matter how hard he tries, Dami just can't be the bad boy their adopted father wanted. Damien is 3 seconds younger than Desi. They also have older sisters, Shirley and Lily. Desi is sort of a Mini-me Shirley, both of them like to hang out, insult other people, maybe spray-paint some graffiti. Shirley is also in some sort, a mentor for evilness and disaster. Shirley usually agrees to be a part of Desi's plotting plans, and then the two of them reap the harvest, which is usually Sparrow's entire loot of gold, silver, and gems. Desi, however, disagrees with Shirley's ideas to brew a love potion. She is quite aware that Lily is dating Ark and Shirley's obsession with him. This drives Shirley crazy because she's not allowed to place her claws on any book with a love potion in it. Lily is fairly nice to Desi, although Desi suspects knows she favors Damien more. Other than that, they are quite caring towards each other, but Desi would choose Shirley any day. Pet Desi has a mischeivious red fox, whom she named Flames. (a wordplay on fire, and James) These two are now as thick as thieves, literally. Flames plays an important role in her plans, often stealing ingredients for her, or to eavesdrop and record messages. Romance Desdemona intimidates boys. That's just how she is. And, who can forget that she threatens any boy who comes near her, excluding her brother. Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '''Grimmnastics '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Weaponology '''3rd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''4th Period: '''Advanced Villany '''5th Period: '''Home Evilnomics '''6th Period: '''Beast Training and Care '''Extra Period: Anger Magicment Trivia *Her theme song would be Dead! by My Chemical Romance. This song shows her bad girl side. *Desi's favorite food is muffins. Usually, dragon fire peppers incorporated in it in some way. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Bearskin Category:Antagonists Category:Work in progress Category:Females